


War is Hell

by Emptitude



Series: Keion Adventures! [1]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Gen, Keions Doing Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptitude/pseuds/Emptitude
Summary: A battle has begun, between the members of Ho-kago Tea Time... and also Ui. Why has the war began? And how will it end?
Series: Keion Adventures! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	War is Hell

Bringing the gun to her childhood friend’s head, Ritsu placed her finger on her trigger; tears rushing down her face.

"Forgive me, Mio. I wish it didn’t have to be this way..."

Mio grunted, she had been too foolish, too hasty.

With that, Ritsu pulled the trigger, squirting Mio with water directly to the face. With nothing to say, Mio closed her eyes, as she threw herself to the ground. She was out.

"Mio-senpai!" Azusa cried out, upon seeing her teammate's 'lifeless' body.

Azusa’s face dropped to the ground, more 'tears' falling to the grass as well.

"I'll… I'll never forgive you!"

Azusa ran to where Mugi was, before grabbing a handful of the water balloons she was filling. This battle, which was taking place entirely in Yui's backyard, was about to get ugly.

"This is for... Mio-senpai!" the underclassman roared, as she tossed an ensemble of balloons at her senpai's murderer!

"Go, Azusa-chan!" Mugi cheered.

Despite Azusa's efforts, Ritsu dipped and dived, avoiding each attack with something only she could call 'grace'.

Each one splattered on the ground, all but one, that landed near Ritsu's feet and where Yui and Ui were 'camping'.

"Ricchan, no!" Yui screamed, standing up immediately. "Don't worry... I will fall on this grenade!"

Ui was quick to pipe up. "Yui, you don't have to do that!"

"No, Ui! It’s okay! I will die, so you and Ritsu may live on to fight another day!"

No longer listening to Ui's words, Yui leaped utop the balloon, crushing it, and soaking herself with water.

"YUI!" Ritsu screamed, rushing over to her friend.

She ran over to where Yui laid, before lifting up her friend’s head.

Yui looked up slowly. "Ricchan..? Is that you..?" she asked weakly.

"Yes! Yes, it's me! Please, Yui! Stay with me!"

"Did… did I save you and Ui?"

"Yes! You saved us… You're… you're a hero!"

"Then… then, I can die… happy..."

Yui closed her eyes, before letting her body drop to the ground, as well. Meanwhile, Ui facepalmed at her sister's unnecessary 'sacrifice'.

"YUI!"

With a fire in her eyes, Ritsu glared at Azusa with a blinding rage through her tears. 

"Why, Azusa? Why did you have to kill Yui!"

"It... It was supposed to be you!" Despite the tears in Azusa’s eyes, she shot a look back at Ritsu before screaming back. "It was supposed to be YOU!"

As both girls let out a battlecry, they rose to their feet. Azusa grabbing Mio's fallen gun and Ritsu grabbing Yui's, they ran towards each other. Azusa leaped as she shot several streams towards Ristu. Meanwhile, Ritsu shot several times, before rolling on her back to avoid Azusa's attack, like a spy from a movie. Azusa quickly slipped away from the streams of water, by standing behind a nearby small tree, using it as cover.  
Ritsu dropped down, as a response, attempting to catch Azusa off guard. Army-crawling towards the tree Azusa retreated to, and began to make a game plan. Even if she lost, she would take Azusa with her; an honorable sacrifice, right next to Yui.

At the same time, Azusa, with her back now to Ritsu, gestured to Mugi, calling her teammate for backup. This was it. If they could pull this off, they could win. Mugi said nothing, only nodding. After a few seconds, she jumped from behind the tree, dropping her gun and shouting for back up.

"Mugi-senpai, now!"

With that being her cue, Mugi tossed a larger-than-usual water balloon towards Azusa, which she caught quickly. Lifting the balloon over her head, Azusa prepared to drop it upon Ritsu.

With Ritsu's fate sealed, there was only one thing to do…

"Right beside you, Yui..."

In a last ditch effort, Ritsu pulled the trigger, striking Azusa in the stomach.

"How..?" Azusa peeped, falling to the ground, not before dropping the balloon to avenge her upperclassmen.

As the balloon smashed against her head, Ritsu closed her eyes, truly dying a noble death. 

Ui looked over to her fallen 'comrades'. Honestly, between them all, Mugi and her were probably the ones who understood this game the least. However, far be it from them to try. Mugi leapt to her feet, with Ui following her example.

"I'm… I'm going to..." Mugi stumbled with her words, before crying out passionately. "Make sure Azusa-chan… didn't… die in vain!"

Nodding her head, Ui spoke back. "I will avenge my team!"

Mugi ran towards Ui with at least 3 balloons in each hand. Ui aimed her gun right towards Mugi, and placed her finger on the trigger. With the way Mugi was charging at her, the shot would be less than easy, but after seeing the drive on her face, she swerved the gun away and shot. 

"Oh, no!" Ui groaned, as she faked missing.

Repeating the process about three times, Mugi threw every balloon she had, all aimed directly at Ui. Like rain the water struck her, with Ui dropping her gun dramatically before falling to her knees, then onto her stomach.

Mugi panted softly. She had done it. She had won… it was hard, it was painful, and it was…

"Hooray for Mugi-chan!" Yui suddenly whooped, flopping over onto her back, her clothes completely soaked in water.

"Mugi wins!"

"Good job, Mugi-senpai!"

"You did it, Mugi!"

"You won, Mugi-san!"

It was _really_ fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little 'war', it was incredibly fun to write! I hope to write more for this new 'series' I'm starting, "Keion Adventures!", here's hoping you enjoy those, too!


End file.
